Life After Marriage
by Aeon Infinito
Summary: Hello again, everyone. this is my first attempt at an actual story, so there may be some mistakes, but who really cares? This takes place after the wedding in vol. 14 of the manga. It's about how everyone's life changes after the wedding. Enjoy! Chapter
1. Saddened By The Loss

Konnichiwa, minna-san. I've finally decided to start a story, so I hope you guys like it! Ummmm…this'll be about Keitaro and Naru's honeymoon, and everyone's life after the wedding. But it'll mostly focus on the "ronins": Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi. And it will take place after the wedding in volume 14 of the manga. So I hope you all like it, and if you feel like it, R&R please!

Disclaimer: Love Hina is not mine, but this fan fiction is. So boo ya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life After Marriage

A Love Hina fanfic by Kurofuji Yukito

Chapter 1: Saddened By The Loss

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a mild spring day when the wedding took place outside the well-known building named Hinata Sou. It had been a while since the residents had seen a new face, but now all of them, acquainted with the new tenant, had to clean up after the ceremony.

"Kami-sama, this is tough," complained Konno Mitsune while carrying her fifth stack of chairs. Nicknamed "Kitsune" for her attitude, the 23 year-old fox of the dorms stopped to stretch her aching joints. "Nothing like a good old stretch to loosen up," she exclaimed happily, returning to where she left off.

Watching from the sidelines because of her anemic condition, Otohime Mutsumi sighed. The 23 year-old beauty from the island chain of Okinawa was somewhat depressed. Her best friend got married to her other best friend, left for their honeymoon, and probably wouldn't be back for a month or two. Sighing, she got up to go to the tea house. _'Maybe Haruka-san will be able to help,'_ she thought, thinking about the aunt of her best friend.

Urashima Haruka looked up from her cigarette, only to find Otohime-san stepping into the cool building with a sad look on her face. "Otohime-san, is there something wrong?" asked Haruka-san, worried for her friend. Haruka-san knew Otohime-san since she was a child, and had cared for her while she stayed at the former inn. Mutsumi only smiled faintly as she sat down in front of the elder Urashima.

"Kei-kun got married to Na-chan. I really loved Kei-kun, and I still do. But I'm all confused now. I really don't know what to do." Haruka looked at Mutsumi understandingly. She knew how Mutsumi felt. She had to go through the same thing when that baka Noriyasu Seta left for America. But eventually things got worked out, and they got married at the Mol-Mol temple of Todai.

"Mutsumi, there are things that we can't control, and love is one of those numerous things. I know Keitaro is married to Naru, and they do love each other dearly, but they still really love you, too." She paused to take a drag off the cigarette, exhaled it, and resumed. "They'll never forget about you, and you probably will never forget about them. And be happy that you guys are still friends. They love you dearly, Mutsumi. We all do."

Finishing what she had to say, and extinguishing her smoke, she kisses Mutsumi on the forehead. Looking up, she sees the kindness and caring in Haruka's eyes, a change from the normal stiffness in her deep, brown orbs. "Arigatou goizaimasu, Haruka-san. What you said helped me out." Bowing low, she thanks Haruka for the advice, then leaves. Looking out the window, she lights another one and sighs. "The same old Mutsumi, always caring about the people she loves," she says to herself, sighing once more before heading out to help with the clean up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm trying to aim for at least 5 reviews before the next chapter, but if it doesn't reach that many, I'll still upload. Ja ne!!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Holidays everyone! It has been so long, and (dur to heavy stress, numerous writing projects, and laziness), this chapter is VERY late. I am sorry for my (non-existant) friends that it is so late. But I will try my hardest to get the third one up. But I make no promises. I am currently working on two stories. They probably won't get published, but hey, writing is fun (although the numerous cramps aren't). So this is the second chapter (isn't it obvious?) This one will mainly focus on Keitaro and Naru's honeymoon, so it _may_ be longer. If not, you can kick my $$ all the way to wherever the hell you want. So, without further ado…the second chapter!

And thanks to my reviewers Mantis Man, Arx-kun, Zatochi Tsukiyo and squall. Domo arigatou goizaimasu! Now we start!

Disclaimer: I guess you have short-term memory loss. Love Hina is not mine, although this fanfic is. So you can't sue me for copyright infringement. So boo ya.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Life After Marriage

A fanfic by Kurofuji Yukito (now Aeon Infinito)

Chapter 2: Honeymoon In Okinawa

---------------------------------------------------------------

The warm tropical air of Okinawa felt good on the face of Narusegawa Naru, a 24 year-old Todai student, and wife of three-year ronin Urashima Keitaro, the seemingly invincible kannrin of Hinata Sou. Stepping out of the van, he stretches his aching joints before walking over to his partner. "Hope it wasn't an unpleasant ride for you, Narusegawa," Keitaro asked her, not moving his eyes away from the love of his life. "Kei-kun, you don't have to call me 'Narusegawa' anymore, now that we're married. And no, it was a very pleasant ride. Made even the more pleasant by your presence, _darling_." Naru added extra emphasis to this word, making a seductive voice when she did. Keitaro came over and kissed her on the lips, letting something of his own linger for a few seconds. "Kei-kun! Not where everyone can see us!" she berated him, not realizing that what she was trying to get her husband to realize wasn't getting through to him. Sighing, she simply said "let's go," and he picked up his significant other quickly, surprising her. Keitaro, staring at her lovingly, stated something she had previously forgotten. "Honey, I have to carry you past the threshold, remember?" he reminded her. Kissing her again, and this time getting a response, he picked up the bags with their stuff in it, and headed into the lobby.

----------------------------------

Island Princess Hotel: Lobby

----------------------------------

"And you are?" the lady at the front desk asked the newlyweds. "Naru and Keitaro Urashima," he stated their names, and waited for a response. The woman took no time at all in finding their names in the database. "Ah, yes, the new couple. Here's the key. Your room is the deluxe honeymoon suite. Have a nice day, and enjoy your stay at the Island Princess." The receptionist gave them the key, and they were on their way in no time.

Deluxe Honeymoon Suite, room 333: 10 minutes later

After a bit of wandering around trying to find their room, the Urashimas finally managed to locate it. Unlocking the door, Keitaro opens it and steps past the threshold, Naru in his arms, only to find a romantic spectacle. The bed was a Western king-size, big enough to fit everyone from Hinata Sou in it. The sheets on it were pure satin, as was the pillow, and had a pair of satin curtains around it. There was a love seat, perfect for a couple, and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, sauna, and a closet where they found a pair of satin pyjamas, one blue and one pink. There was also a door that led out to a small hill that had, wonder of wonders, a private hot spring. And the best thing of all: it was _natural_. Surprised, they go sit down on the very soft bed, only to find a box of condoms on the pillow, with a note attached, saying simply _'You may keep these and use them as how you see fit. Have a great honeymoon! – Manager' _Needless to say, they were shocked. _'Isn't it supposed to be just one condom, and not the whole friggin box?'_ Naru thought, confused as to why the hotel's manager would go out of his way to buy them condoms. Naru quickly dismissed the thought, and turning to Keitaro. "Honey…" she started, nervous as to what she was going to ask him. Keitaro turned around on the soft bed and smiled. "Yes, dear?" he responded, also nervous. Naru took a deep breath and relaxed enough to say what she wanted to say. "Ummm…would it be alright if…uhhh…we…did…**_IT_** tonight?" Relaxing completely after speaking her peace, she looks up, only to find a smiling face and compassionate eyes. She stared into those warm orbs of brown light, and smiled to herself. She knew that he was understanding, and that he wouldn't hurt her too much. Keitaro smiled and started to say his piece. "Naru, I know what you mean. And there's no need to be embarrassed by it. We're both adults, and we're married. So my answer is yes, I would love to male love to you tonight." She smiled happily, jumping on top of him and kissing him repeatedly on his face. After that, Naru had a plan for some fun. "Hey, honey, wanna go shopping?" Naru asked her lover, receiving only a groan from under her. Not waiting for an answer, she jumps up and drags him to the door. Not hearing the complaint of "Girls…" from under Keitaro's breath, they head out the door for some fun under the tropical sun.

Island Princess Hotel: Deluxe Honeymoon Suite: around 10:45 pm +

Getting back to their room after a long and tiring day of shopping, the first thing the young lovers do after putting their stuff away is take a bath in the hot spring. They get out after an hour or so, as wrinkled as a dried prune, and as red as a lobster. They eat a small, romantic dinner in the hotel's five-star restaurant, and head back to their room for a little, uh, "get-together."

"Keitaro, honey, will you come here please?" Naru called out sweetly to her beau, motioning for him to come sit on the bed with her when he was in her view.

Keitaro was puzzled. Naru never _wanted_ him to come onto the bed with her, even though they were engaged for close to four years. He walked over and sat down next to Naru.

When he sat down, Naru thought '_Now's my chance!'_ and quickly pounced on him before he could react. Now on top of him, Naru half-growled, half-talked "Make love to me, Keitaro! Right now!" Keitaro, who didn't want to piss her off, started taking Naru's clothes off, and Naru did the same to him.

Now fully naked and under the covers, condoms long forgotten on a bed-level table, they started making love to each other. But they didn't know that, by a live feed, wireless, pin point-sized camera hidden in the condom box, that they were being watched…

Hinata Sou, Kaolla's Room – After Midnight

The mischievous resident fox Kitsune was watching Keitaro and Naru making love and enjoying every minute of it, no thanks to aforementioned camera. Everyone else was watching too, but some were very disgusted (Shinobu and Motoko), some were indifferent (Haruka), some were very depressed (Mutsumi), and the rest were watching with earnest (Kitsune, Kaolla, and Sara).

"Mitsune-sempai, I don't think you should be watching that. After all, this is their own business," stated Motoko, the resident samurai chick. Motoko was obviously wanting to puke for two reasons: 1) She had never even liked this, and 2) She had loved Keitaro as well, and didn't want Naru there.

Kitsune was upset. "But Motoko-chan, I thought you loved Keitaro."

"Yeah, so what?" Motoko retaliated.

"So you want to be the one doing that with him, and not Naru, right?"

Motoko was pissed. Unsheathing her katana, she sends the three perverts flying into the night sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Just a tad bit longer than the first chapter, but I can't really think that well (being distracted by other matters). I have to say gomen nasai for this chapter being so late, but I didn't have a computer for a long time, so I had to delay it. Ja ne!


End file.
